WIZARDING BABEZ, the new boyz' band
by Morag X. Henegev
Summary: If you didn't read 'The Witch Weekly', this is still something like that. Harry, Draco, Ron, Crabbe, and Fred have their wizarding band, called Wizarding Babez. They are hosted in the TV show by Rita Skeeter, and their new video is up. Please R&R*_*_*_*_*


_A/N:I know, not everyone likes pop… but still, if we have to listen to all those BSB, N*sync, B4-4, 98 degrees and etc crap, hey why can't we make it?So Harry, Draco, Ron, Vincent, and Fred are in the wizarding TV show, where Rita Skeeter is hosting._

_Maybe it would be good if you liked this idea to read 'The Witch Weekly' story after, where they five of them give interview._

_ _

Rita:Hello everybody!::the camera goes closer, fixing just on her face:: Hi, I'm Rita Skeeter, and I'm back!

Audience: Boo!

Rita:SHOVE IT!::suddenly all of them are silent::Anywayz, today I'm hosting the show to the new boys' band:WIZARDING BABEZ!!!!!!!!!!!And the five hot guys in the band are:HARRY POTTER!!!

::Harry runs outside, on the stage, running, as everybody were clapping, and cheering.He sits down opposite of Rita::

Rita: DRACO MALFOY!!!

::Draco casually comes out::

Pansy (from the audience): Draco I'm pregnant!

Draco:What?

Pansy: But I'm not sure if the child is yours… just to inform you

Draco:::sighs:: Don't do this to me anymore, Pansy ::he sits down beside Potter:

Rita: RON WEASLEY!!!

::Ron runs outside, sitting beside Draco::

Rita: VINCENT CRABBE!!!

::Crabbe runs out::

Goyle (from the audience):I love you Craby!

Crabbe:I love you, too Goyli!

::on Ron's unpleasure, he sits beside Ron:: 

Rita:And the last one FRED WEASLEY!!!

::Fred comes out, and sits beside Crabbe::

Rita:So you are Wizarding Babez?

Draco and Fred:That wasn't my idea to be called that!

Fred:Yeah, the name is so stupid…

Vincent:But I made it out…

Ron:You're stupid

Vincent:::for himself:: Goyli said I am smart

::Fred overhears him::

Fred:Well comparing to him, even Malfoy is smart

Draco:What?

Fred:I just said how smart you are…

Draco:Oh… 

Rita:Your new album, "Healing the Broken Hearts", it came out…

Harry:Yeah, it came out three weeks ago.And we have new single from it, and it's called…

Fred:::sings::Lemme show you the shape of my ass…

Ron:NO Fred, that's N*sync… or wait, it's Backstreet Boys… 

Draco:I think it's B*witched

Ron:No idiot, B*witched are females… but they still do suck you know

Draco:We all knew that

Harry:So ANYWAYZ, it's called "Heart Made of Ice", and you are going to see the video now

Rita:Yes, but just right after these commercials… we'll be right back, so stay tuned for upcoming video

::commercial::

the actual video:

Hermione comes out, and she is like ice queen, as the background is black

Hermione: ::saying:: My heart is made of ice

::the scene is switched to ice castle, where Harry, Draco, Ron, Crabbe, and Fred, are all wearing white, and are ready for dancing::

Harry:You have heart made of ice

::music starts, and they all start dancing::

::it switches just on Harry and Cho, sitting on the grass, and having picnic.Harry lays in her lap::

We had our whole life

Dedicated to each other

And now you don't love me any more

How could you leave me?

I would give you my whole heart

How could you do this to me?

It torn me apart

::Cho leaves, and Harry goes back to the ice castle::

::Draco and Pansy are sitting in front of the TV, laying on the couch, watching 'The Simpsons'::

I loved you, you just went away

I praised you, you pushed me away

I need you, I can't live with out you

Why did you do this to me?

Because you have heart of ice

::Pansy leaves, and Draco is in the ice castle, too::

::now, all five of them are dancing and singing chorus::

Your heart is made of ice

Your body, your whole mind

You frozen me

And you went away

Taking your heart of ice

::Crabbe and Goyle are dancing in the ball room::

We had plans for each other

And now you don't love me anymore

How could you ditch me

I would give you my whole life

How could you do this

It split me apart

::Goyle leaves, and Crabbe is in the ice castle… Gosh, don't you get the pattern here?::

::Ron and Hermione are making out at back of the car::

I loved you, you just went away

I praised you, you pushed me away

I need you; I can't live with out you

Why did you do this to me?

Because you have heart of ice

::they sing chorus back together, the same way::

::Fred and Angelina are standing in the middle of the ice ring, Angelina wearing wonderful white, floating dress::

I use to love you

And praise you with all my heart

And now you froze me

The game went like that from the start

::everyone appears in the ice ring, Harry, Cho, Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Ron, Hermione, and some additional people::

::they all start dancing::

::the 'Babez' sing chorus again::

::commercials::

Rita:So that was it:the new video of 'Wizarding Babez'?It seems that audience quite liked it

::camera switched on the audience, but they are all sleeping::

Rita:Well at least our band members liked it? 

::unfortunately, they are sleeping too::

Rita:I feel ::yawns:: sleepy ::yawns:: too


End file.
